Runaway
by Radical-Seto
Summary: AU. A look into the minds of Remy, Wanda, and Pietro during a battle with the FOH.


Well, I got bored in my computer class, so I decided to write a songfic. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my sword collection.  
  
...........................................................  
  
He didn't know how it all started, he didn't know who struck first; all he knew was that he was here, fighting for his life in the ruins of what had once been Bayville.  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
The Friends of Humanity, that's what they were called; a group with only one goal, the destruction of all mutants on the earth. He thought back to the days when they were still in hiding, when people had no idea that mutants were real....Another molotov cocktail quickly brought him back to his senses.  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
Magneto had said that mutants were superior, that normal humans wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. He could now see that that was a lie. If Magneto had been right, this war wouldn't have been going on for the past 5 years. He silently prayed for it all to end.  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
A shout from Piotr quickly brought him back to his senses; he looked up just in time to see a grenade headed straight for the spot he was standing. He quickly charged up a card and threw it, hoping the blast would deflect the incoming grenade. It didn't.  
  
Now I find myself in question....  
  
[They point the finger at me again]  
  
Guilty by association....  
  
[You point the finger at me again]  
  
{POV changes}  
  
She watched as Gambit hit the ground, his lifeless eyes wide with shock. She quickly looked away from the gruesome sight. This battle seemed so surreal, it was as though she was watching a nightmare that wouldn't end.  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
She looked around at all the carnage. 'This is what we get for saving them from Apocalypse' she thought 'this is our reward for trying to show them that we were peaceful.' She growled in fury as she unleashed several hex bolts at the attackers. She grinned as their weapons exploded in a fiery blast of shrapnel. 'That was for Todd' was the last thought that went through her head. A snipers bullet had pierced her heart, she was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
{POV changes} He watched as his sister fell. He had seen the bullet as it flew through the air, but he wasn't fast enough to push her out of the way. 'All my life, I bragged about how fast I was,' he thought, 'But this time I wasn't fast enough.' He quickly disappeared, running through the surrounding woods, looking for the sniper that killed his sister.  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
His expression turned from sad to evil as he found his quarry. He wasted no time as he ran up to the man, snapped his neck, and disappeared in search of any more snipers that might be stalking through the woods. He remembered the day that the brotherhood had walked into school, bragging that they were mutants, daring anyone to fight them. He growled at his own stupidity.  
  
Now I find myself in question....  
  
[They point the finger at me again]  
  
Guilty by association....  
  
[You point the finger at me again]  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He'd watched too many of his friends die, he didn't want to be next. He quickly extinguished the idea of running away. His friends had died for a cause that they believed in, he could do nothing less.  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
.............................................................  
  
Did you like it? I'm not sure if I did a good job, so I need your input. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, this is Radical Seto signing out. *does a sweeping bow* 


End file.
